battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ZeroTheSilver
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:17863|Which comes First? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Soaker87 (talk) 04:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) welcome battle spirit wikia you wish know o help this wikia said free add more information o invite more people this wikia its for all Kermut02 (talk) 13:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) You can't summon it unless you can pay the tribute. Soaker87 (talk) 13:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC) What type of help? Hello what would you help me in cause i dont seem to know. Zenryuuoh (talk) 07:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC)zenryuuoh Thanks Okay cool thanks Zenryuuoh (talk) 16:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC)zenryuuoh I want to help with SD22 I would like to help with translation if you happen to have a link or so Zenryuuoh (talk) 16:14, November 12, 2013 (UTC)zenryuuoh Seventh Crimson It wouldn't work. The Japanese text specifically says the cores are removed from spirits. Soaker87 (talk) 13:38, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Question on Byakgaro Yes, the text on Byakgaro does not specify being blocked by Spirits so your opponent would have to exhaust Spirits they control (if they have any) when they block Byakgaro with an Ultimate. Ken Haneyuki (talk) 11:26, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure Yeah, that's fine. Soaker87 (talk) 21:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask you something? Can an ultimate affect by rage spirit?Kermut02 (talk) 03:36, November 29, 2013 (UTC) My Deck Can you Mix 2 diffrent colours together? Is a White and Purple deck good or a White and Red deck is better if it can be mix and if mixing is good Aichi120120 (talk) Category Page If you add a new category to any page the normal way, a page for that category is automatically made. Soaker87 (talk) 03:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Mixing Colours I am using the SD21 White Deck, I am Aichi120120 (talk). So what colour should I mix it with ,I had write something about it at your page. You told me you don't know what kind of deck am I using so here it is. I did not change anything in my deck, I just start playing this game so please tell me what colour should I mix it with. Ultimate-Grand-Woden Okay, well it's ultimate trigger as usual. I'm assuming " If the cost of that card is trash than this ultimate," is a typo, and it should say "lower than this ultimate". So, for example, if the card that was discarded had a cost of three, you would choose three opposing spirits. These spirits would remain on your opponent's field. Any other spirit your opponent had on their field would return to the bottom of their deck. So in a way, the lower the card you discard, the better this spirit's effect would be, becuase you can send more cards to the bottom of the deck. But then, because it also has critical hit, you can move three cards that are left over to your opponent's hand (if the card you discarded with Ultimate-Trigger had a cost of three or more). So it's a pretty lethal effect. Hope that helps. Soaker87 (talk) 13:14, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mixing a colour and Adding Cards Is mixing Blue and Purple good and what kinds of cards should I add to my SD21 Deck,the White one. Aichi120120 (talk) 11:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Changing Username I think the only way to change username is to make a new account. Ken Haneyuki (talk) 06:01, December 7, 2013 (UTC) http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Username That is the link how to change your username. but find some details to see that, because I can't find the main link. TheChosen02 (talk) 12:57, December 7, 2013 (UTC) http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Rename_my_account here's another one. TheChosen02 (talk) 12:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Admin Not much difference. Admins can ban users, and can delete pages. They can also lock pages so that only certain people can edit them. I don't usually have much reason for using admin powers, except for when dealing with spammers or cleaning up duplicate or unnecessary pages. Soaker87 (talk) New Page Yes, that's allowed. We're serieously lacking pages about locations. Soaker87 (talk) 13:09, December 21, 2013 (UTC) hi Add informations You can do something about the "series list page." I was meaning to do something about those blank pages eventually. I think the "main characters" should link to the category page, not a blank page. Soaker87 (talk) 13:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Purple Charge No, it's not effected. I think that's because a specific number of cores to move isn't stated. Soaker87 (talk) 13:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Other Questions I banned him from editing the wiki for one week, because he inserted nonsense categories. First, that's considered vandalism. Second, if Ps192 is correct that he did it to exploit the points system, that's a really stupid thing to do. But even if that wasn't the reason, vandalism isn't tolerated. He can edit again once the block is expired, and if there are no more problems, it's cool with me. Soaker87 (talk) 13:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) -- Need some help on Deck Building-- Mate, I am currently thinking of making a deck. But don't know where to start. Here are what my major problems are. 1) I tend to use my hand quite fast 2) I always try to summon a spirit as quick as possible. 3) I have this problem of watiing for cores to increase (THIS HAPPENS IN ANY CARD GAME. ALWAYS GETS CONCENTRATED IN INCREASING CORES, ETC THAT i LEADS ME TO DEAFEAT MOST OF THE TIME). 4) I tend to use most spirits to attack, resulting no blocker. I am thinking that using green attribute cards are my best for me..... (High Speed spirits and Core boost with Nexus 'The Friuit of Wise Tree').... What do you think? (It would be great if I can get some help on key cards as well). Aslikehoya Steps You can't skip steps. You can choose to do nothing in the step, though. Soaker87 (talk) 00:07, September 14, 2014 (UTC) hey! pm me pls. I have to tell you something in facebookBattleFinder (talk) 15:51, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Armed Machine Deck Can you help me with my deck? My deck is a white and red deck which focuses on''' Armed Machines''',my deck is exacly 40 cards. Can you give me any tips or some new cards that i should try out.Here is my deck list so far Ultimates (9) Thor x3 Wordan x3 The white and red ultimate,sorry forgot the name x3 White Spirits (Not comfirmed how many) Igua Buggy x2 The princess Deity in BS25 X3 Sunk Shine x2 The Shooter Vali x2 (These are the cards i have so far for my white spirits,any armed machine spirits that i should include?) Red spirits (8) The Katana Hero Musashied Ashilger x2 Cost 0 red spirit x3 (Any good ones?) The Red spirit that is also a white spirit (in SD 19) x3 (The red spirits are so far these, I dont think they should be changed right?) Braves (6) The Gun Dragon Phoenix Cannon x2 (Thats all for the braves,besides that one i dont know what braves to put in) Spells (Not Comfirmed) The counter attack spell (SD 11 NO 14) x2 (That is the basic white deck spell any more good spells like the dream ribbon) Nexus (3-4) (I dont know what kind of nexus should i put in this deck) Total: 40 Cards Sorry if it is to long im kinda new to the making deck thing,is there any good armed machine spirits out there,please help me.Sorry if i dont know how to use the signature thing. Aichi120120 (talk) 14:38, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Aichi120120 (10 Oct 2014) Thanks This massage is just to say thank you sooooo much i need all the help i can get.Aichi120120 (talk) 06:30, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Tips Do you have any tips for me oon making a good armed machine deck and any good magic cards?Aichi120120 (talk) 23:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Bro, thank you for helping me make an account. ZeroTheGlint (talk) 03:02, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the good magic cards,i did not know cards like that even exist.Anyway,I like your tips their really good,can you give me more tips like good nexus and good armed machine spirits/ultimates for my deck.Thank you for all your help.Aichi120120 (talk) 09:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) PS:Sorry to bother. Which part of the philippines do you live? 09:55, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Kenzaki16 (talk) You're exactly right. It's treated as both green and blue, but because it's still blue, it's not legal. Soaker87 (talk) 12:15, October 24, 2014 (UTC) White and purple or White and red i think the title says it all and one more thing,can u recommand me a good purple SD thanks again you're the best.Aichi120120 (talk) 01:06, August 9, 2015 (UTC)